Bitter-Sweet Memory
by WhiteFlyingV
Summary: When Lana close her eyes, she feels happy again through her memories. My first short story, be good guys. xo


_Is my first fic ever, so be good guys, I'm just starting on this._

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story or any of its characters.

Spoilers: None.

Every night, every night that beautiful but bitter memory crossed her mind. No matter the horrors she went through, that memories were always there… Of when _she was hers, _when _she belonged to her_, when _they were happy together_…

1959

''Mmm… I don't really like it there'' Lana was next to one side of the large couch looking at it analyzing where it could fit better, and a record was sounding on the background. Wendy was helping her a bit upset and quite tired, Lana had her moving that damn couch at least for half an hour. ''No, definitely no, come on, help me to take it there''.

''Oh, come on Lany, I'm tired. Decide where you want it!'' With an angry face and with no will she did what her lover demanded, after all she loved her and she felt she could do anything for her, even be her slave.

This was one of their happiest days of their lives. They moved together, and now, they were at home. _Their home_.

They had talked about this a thousand times before; they always were thinking and planning stuff for their future home. The wall's color, the furniture, _their bedroom_… Wendy had always wanted a garden; she loved that kind of things, not like Lana, who wasn't very useful with that stuff. She wasn't good at cooking, she wasn't good at cleaning, she wasn't good in doing the laundry, well, those weren't her hard points.

But their dreams were trapped in the walls of that house… No one could see them. What people were going to think of them? Could they really be happy with all that hate over them? No, they couldn't, no like that. It had to be a secret, their desperate love had to be in shadows, within those walls and closed blinds, with an extra bedroom to make people believe that everything was normal and dispel doubts. Maybe those behaviors of locked doors and blinds were going to be suspicious for the neighbors, but they had to be safe, to protect their love, they had to protect their lives after all.

On the one hand, Lana was a reporter for a local newspaper, the men world kept her stagnant writing about recipes and cleaning tips articles, very ironic knowing that she was a mess in all that stuff, and she had and ambition, win a Pulitzer prize someday… And on the other hand Wendy was a 3rd grade school teacher, she loved children and she had her ambitions for the future too. They couldn't be caught, they mustn't be caught. They would lose their jobs, they would be rejected, and the list of bad things was long and one thing was worse than the other. No one would understand their love, never, they only had each other.

But right now they weren't thinking in all that, they were sitting on that couch, of _their_ new house, _their home_ looking to the white ceiling over them, both silent with soft smiles on their faces when the record on the background stopped. Wendy stood up and quickly went to the record-player and put another record ''And I love her'' by The Beatles. She came back with a playful grin and gave to Lana a suggestive look.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' Lana giggled when she saw Wendy's obviously suggestion, she knew what was about to happen, Wendy used to be very romantic, and with her records' help, all was done.

Wendy walked to the windows and looked to the street before she closed the blinds and turned to look to Lana again, she kept her gaze onto Lana's and walked to the couch ''No, I was just thinking how beautiful you are, and how much I love you, and how happy you make me… I love you baby''

''Love you more, and don't discuss me that'' Lana smiled planting a kiss on Wendy's perfect lips, whom answered it, it was slow, sweet, perfect. They felt really happy, that kiss could last forever but the need of air cut it off.

''Baby… You know something? I think we should give this house a grand premiere, what do you say huh?'' Wendy grinned lustfully; Lana looked at Wendy's face biting her bottom lip, analyzing all that little details, her brows, her tabs, her nose, her lips… Oh, those lips were the sweetest thing she's ever tasted. She looked back at Wendy's eyes, that was a desperate yes.

That afternoon they made love for the first time in that house they were going to share. That place they would call _home_, were they would find happiness, comfort, _love_. They could be _happy together_. But nothing last forever after all, Lana opened her eyes, she was so far from home, she was there, locked in Briarcliff, Wendy had gone forever, nothing in the world could bring her back and for her, now she was determined to unmask Bloody Face, for her, for the other women he murdered, for what he had done to her. She was going to be **strong**.


End file.
